


Un miroir brisé, c'est sept ans de malheur

by LaPetiteET



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Léger Lime, M/M, crackship, et des gros bisous à plutoon pour m'avoir relue <3, on dit MERCI ANT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteET/pseuds/LaPetiteET
Summary: "Ton orgueil démesuré gonfle dangereusement ton ombre, Apollon. Tu finiras comme eux, un dieu déchu, un mortel errant sans but, avec, dans le crâne, le nom d’un souvenir et l’amour de ton propre reflet."Apollon se confronte à son alter-ego mortel, celui qui, depuis des semaines, occupe la moindre de ses pensées. Le dieu s'était juré de maudire tous ses amants, et Hugo ne serait pas une exception. Il lui déroberait l'essence de sa beauté et repartirait sans un regard pour son reflet. Mais un miroir brisé, c'est sept ans de malheur.





	Un miroir brisé, c'est sept ans de malheur

**Author's Note:**

> Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté sur AO3, du coup me revoilà avec un crackship inspiré d'un super thread/sondage d'Ant sur twitwi. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Un miroir brisé, c'est sept ans de malheur**

 

* * *

 

 

Depuis l’Olympe, il observait la Terre rouler lentement dans l’obscurité épaisse de l’espace infini. Sans même se retourner, il devinait l’orage dans les yeux de Zeus, et la marque que sa colère laisserait sur sa peau. _Tu as fait quoi ?!_ Je lui ai tout laissé. _Es-tu seulement conscient de ton acte ? Il te cherchera, et sûrement qu’il finira par te trouver. Tu viens de briser son monde, son existence._ Je le sais. Mais vous aviez raison. Je me suis toujours cherché. J’ai fini par me retrouver dans la braise de son regard, je serais incapable de l’ignorer. _Ton orgueil démesuré gonfle dangereusement ton ombre, Apollon. Tu finiras comme eux, un dieu déchu, un mortel errant sans but, avec, dans le crâne, le nom d’un souvenir et l’amour de ton propre reflet._

 

***

 

La tranquillité de l’appartement fut brisée par le grincement caractéristique de la porte qui s’ouvre, et aussitôt les rires se mêlèrent au silence avant de totalement le couvrir. Il y eut le couinement des chaussures trempées que l’on retire, et la confusion des tissus ruisselants qui glissent de leurs épaules. Leurs voix chantantes d’amusement chassaient la pluie, la rendaient bénigne. Les baisers éclatèrent comme des bulles de savon, résonnèrent contre les murs, puis les rires reprirent.

  Vincent traversa le couloir, puis le salon, ses doigts enroulés autour de deux thés fumants. Il le suivit du regard, depuis le canapé du salon, mais il n’y vit qu’une âme sans odeur, sans saveur. Il arqua un sourcil lorsqu’il la vit écorchée. Pauvre créature. Il soupira. Non, il avait beau essayer… il ne parvenait pas à les plaindre.

  Enfin _il_ fit son entrée, acteur sur les planches qui craquent, et son sourire se figea en une grimace terrifiée. Apollon lut en lui, et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il tira le temps, profitant du choc pour parler. Sa voix emplit l’espace, comme un manteau de fourrure sur une peau glacée, et son ton posé sembla extraire la pierre qui roulait dans sa poitrine. Sisyphe prendrait-il une pause sous son regard ardent ?

-Vincent ne me verra pas.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Les lèvres d’Apollon furent tirées en un sourire énigmatique.

-Qu’est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? – il sembla hésiter – _Nu_  ?

Apollon allongea sa jambe repliée. Sa peau captait la lumière, la projetait dans la pièce en rayons informes et effilochés, qui faisaient comme des volutes de fumée dorée. Elles se courbaient dans l’air. Hugo s’était crispé. Il tenta de soutenir la lueur de défi qui scintillait dans les yeux d’Apollon, mais une force invisible se pressait dans son dos, le forçant à promener son regard sur le corps étendu. Immédiatement, il se sentit attiré. Son esprit luttait encore, mais chaque parcelle de son corps semblait vouloir s’agenouiller, s’offrir à cet inconnu sans se faire prier, tant et si bien qu’il commençait à avoir mal. Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume. La douleur lui fit toucher terre.

-La nudité t’offusque ?

-Je parlais par convention.

-Tes conventions ne sont pas les miennes.

- _Qui_ êtes-vous ?

-Tu me parles, mon chéri ?

  La voix de Vincent semblait sortie d’un rêve, étouffée par la réalité épaisse. Elle sonnait rude et irritante, et pour la première fois, Hugo fut agacé de l’entendre.

-Dis-lui de partir.

-Pourquoi ?

La fougue du journaliste. Elle lui arracha un sourire, et alors les yeux d’Hugo capturèrent ses lèvres. La chair rosée et entrouverte, comme une invitation. Apollon se redressa sur un coude, rejeta la tête en arrière. Hugo sentit ses joues s’embraser, et, au milieu du torrent continu que constituaient ses pensées, il se demanda pourquoi la perfection devait être imberbe. A sa droite, la silhouette de Vincent se détachait dans l’encadrement de la porte. La lumière du soleil faisait comme un halo autour de son visage intrigué, mais elle était pâle et peu attrayante à côté du dieu, et c’est sûrement pour cela que, pour la première fois, il ne remarqua pas la beauté de Vincent, sublimée par le jour. Il aurait aimé se construire une expression compatissante, désolée, mais c’était trop risqué. S’il tentait quoique ce soit, son masque tomberait, et il glisserait à terre, rampant jusqu’au dieu hilare étendu sur son canapé. Ses traits demeurèrent fermes, agressifs, sa voix sans émotion.

-Je veux que tu partes, Vincent.

  L’autre parut surpris, il posa leurs thés sur la table. D’un haussement de sourcil, il demanda pourquoi. On creusait des tranchées dans le ventre d’Hugo. Ecartelé entre ce désir nouveau et l’affolement de son cœur terrifié, il ne parvint qu’à admirer un peu plus le corps étendu d’Apollon, et ses courbes taillées avec une précision divine, et ses gestes qui semblaient ne faire qu’un avec l’univers en mouvement, sans jamais soulever de poussière, sans jamais perturber quoique ce soit. La splendeur d’Apollon était douloureuse. Un pieu planté dans le palpitant, des hameçons piqués dans les reins. Les yeux rendus secs par tant d’avidité, Hugo dardait un regard affamé sur la gorge offerte. Puis ce fut comme dans un songe, et le temps s’étira. Il sentit ses lèvres se détacher en un soupir imperceptible, et quelque chose trembla dans sa poitrine. Une voix, _sa_ voix, lui parut à la fois forte et lointaine, un souvenir imprécis, ou bien le fruit de son imagination, et il s’étonna de sentir le poison couler le long de sa mâchoire :

-Je veux que tu partes, Vincent. Pas demain, _maintenant_.

  Un espoir agonisant murmurait encore au fond de lui. Il lui soufflait « mais qu’il hurle ! qu’il proteste ! qu’il te bouscule, te réveille ! ». Mais Vincent ne fit rien de cela. Son expression s’effondra, comme les morceaux d’un vase se brisant sur le sol, et ses traits se gonflèrent d’une douleur familière. Il avait déjà connu ça. Toujours le même film, la même histoire, le même dénouement blessant. Il sentait sa confiance quitter sa poitrine, elle s’évaporait et bientôt il n’en resterait rien. Il attrapa sa veste, l’enfila sans même s’en rendre compte, les yeux au sol, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il s’approcha d’Hugo en animal blessé, et il aurait dû sentir, savoir, qu’au fond, il ne voulait pas cela. Les iris d’Hugo étaient peut-être froids contre son visage, mais sa main avait esquissé un mouvement en sa direction.

- _Connard_.

Et en un instant, Vincent était derrière cette-même porte qui quelques minutes plus tôt avait dévoilé leurs rires enamourés, à voler au-dessus des marches et à étreindre de nouveau la pluie. Apollon entendit le déchirement de son âme s’ouvrir un peu plus. Cela le fit rire. La poitrine d’Hugo se soulevait rapidement, les bras crispés de rage, les épaules chargées de frustration. Il lança un sec « et maintenant ? ». Apollon eut un autre rire bref. D’un mouvement aérien, il se redressa, posa les coudes sur ses genoux, son menton sur ses doigts entremêlés. Des semaines qu’il l’observait, de loin, de près, sous tous les angles possibles. Sept milliards d’êtres humains ; il les connaissait tous. Mais il avait fallu qu’il posât le regard sur _lui_. Il l’appelait son protégé, il était son _obsession_. Apollon s’était perdu, et dans le soleil de ses cheveux, et dans le creux de ses joues. La beauté d’Hugo l’avait frappé comme une averse imprévue, et son regard marécageux qu’il promenait avec mépris avait, malgré lui, réveillé bien des désirs. Il était soul de sa beauté, de sa voix qui vibrait dans sa gorge, du battement de ses cils, de la sueur qui coulait sur ses tempes, de ses narines frémissantes quand il faisait couler son amertume sur la pauvre âme qui avait osé le provoquer. Il l’avait observé sous tous les angles et en avait conclu que la beauté d’Hugo était unique, l’eau d’une source sans cesse renouvelée ; il était de ceux que l’on déteste voir partir, mais que l’on adore voir s’en aller. Chaque jour il sentait son désir renaître face à ces mêmes traits trop précis pour n’être que l’œuvre de deux mortels. Son esprit traînait sous ses semelles de vent, dans le creux de ses paumes, et bientôt il ne songeait plus qu’à lui.

  Mais la beauté d’Hugo n’avait pas réussi à écraser sa vanité. Car, si son désir incandescent n’avait cessé de croître, la fierté d’Apollon s’était peu à peu effritée, jusqu’à se retrouver pantelante, brûlée vive par la foudre du jugement de Zeus. _Reprends toi._ Et Apollon l’avait haï. Il avait haï ce mortel qui, une fois de plus, signait sa chute. Plusieurs fois il s’était jeté du haut de l’Olympe, yeux clos et bras en croix, espérant retomber entre les doigts d’un de ces mortels. Mais il n’avait senti que la violence du choc contre cette terre de fer. Il s’était juré de tous les maudire, et Hugo ne serait pas une exception.

  Bien qu’il affirmât généralement le contraire, d’aucuns diraient qu’Apollon choisissait ses proies en fonction de sa propre image. D’ailleurs, alors qu’il écoutait toujours la respiration impatiente d’Hugo, il sentait son narcissisme onduler dans sa poitrine, vipère entre les fourrés, lui sifflant que le garçon lui ressemblait trop pour que cela parût anodin. Apollon se leva, laissa tomber cette idée perfide à ses pieds ; il se tint droit. Hugo releva insolemment le menton -il était prince dans son royaume- et Apollon l’imita. Poings serrés, bustes soulevés, jambes tendues, ils paraissaient être deux statues de marbre dans une boutique d’antiquité.

-Je te plais.

-C’est un peu évident, non ?

-Je te l’accorde. J’aime l’entendre. Et toi aussi.

-Peut-être. Mais je l’admets rarement.

  Apollon réprima un sourire. Son narcissisme lui léchait les chevilles. La mâchoire d’Hugo était crispée au possible ; il sentait presque la chaleur émaner de ses muscles tendus.

-Qu’est-ce que vous faites là, donc ?

La réponse ne se fit pas prier.

-Tu encombres mon esprit, et je ne peux laisser un mortel m’importuner plus longtemps. Je suis venu te soumettre à moi. Je viens dérober l’essence de ta beauté.

-On ne me _soumet_ pas.

  Apollon était impressionné, bien qu’il n’en montrât rien. D’ordinaire, les autres seraient déjà à genoux, à bégayer leur envie, la poitrine ouverte et les yeux baignés de larmes. Il savait qu’en se confrontant à Hugo, rien ne serait aussi facile, mais l’autre était particulièrement résistant. Cela provoquait en lui un mélange de satisfaction et d’agacement qui glissait tout lentement jusqu’à ses reins. Apollon se mit en mouvement ; il contourna la table basse -Hugo roula des yeux suspicieux- et se rapprocha du jeune homme comme l’on viendrait cueillir une fleur. Le désir d’Hugo était de plus en plus douloureux, et surtout de plus en plus notable. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches et semblaient presque crever sa peau, tout son corps était en tension, sa respiration le trahissait un peu plus chaque seconde, et les tremblements dans ses jambes menaçaient de lui faire ployer les genoux. Apollon devinait et le désert dans sa gorge, et l’incendie de ses reins. Il leva une main douce, fit glisser un doigt le long de sa chemise. Les boutons sautèrent un par un, sans un bruit, dans un silence presque religieux qui attisa la colère d’Hugo. _On ne me soumet pas._

  Le visage d’Apollon était plus près que jamais, et il eut le loisir d’admirer les reliefs de ce portrait sans défaut, de ce nez, droit et fin, qui trônait au-dessus de ces lèvres lisses et douces, et de cette peau de lumière qui semblait si peu naturelle. Il chargea son regard d’ombre, tentant de communiquer aux iris ambrés qui brûlaient son épiderme sans même le toucher, la densité et la force de son irritation. Deux gestes de plus, et la chemise d’Hugo n’était plus qu’un souvenir froissé sur le sol, vingt mètres au-dessous de leurs pieds. Le bout des doigts d’Apollon effleurèrent son torse, puis son ventre ; réservés, retenus, comme si le moment n’était pas tout à fait propice. Pas encore. Ils glissèrent jusqu’à la boucle de sa ceinture. Hugo déglutit ; dans ses artères coulait le magma, et il maudit le bruit que fit sa salive coulant dans sa gorge, et le sourire qui étira les lèvres du dieu après cela. Apollon lui tourna autour, laissant sa main errer sur le cuir usé. A son contact, la ceinture glissa le long de sa jambe, rapidement suivie de son jean. D’un mouvement vif, Hugo saisit le poignet d’Apollon et se retourna. Les ombres de son visage grondaient, et la chaleur électrique qui émanait de son buste agité semblait le faire grandir, le rendant de fait menaçant. Les traits impassibles d’Apollon le confrontèrent sans difficulté, et bien qu’il ne fît que murmurer, Hugo perçut chaque mot avec distinction :

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, _mortel_ , je serai l’exception à ce « on » auquel tu ne te soumets pas.

  Et avant qu’Hugo n’ait pu réagir, les mains du dieu étaient sur ses hanches, étonnamment froides, elles soulageaient déjà son désir trop grand. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent en une double implosion intense et tandis qu’il parlait de sa voix doucereuse, Apollon faisait disparaître l’ultime tissu qui couvrait encore Hugo :

-Ce ne sera pas une histoire sans fin, juste une nuit…

  Les mots d’Hugo trébuchèrent sur sa langue, gutturaux et rauques :

-Je n’ai… jamais rien demandé…

-Nous sommes trop similaires pour fonder quoique ce soit d’équilibré…

-Je m’en contre-fiche.

  Ils étaient tellement proches que les mots de l’un tombaient dans la bouche de l’autre, ils buvaient leur parole respective directement à la source, les yeux ancrés sur leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Leurs désirs battaient comme des tambours, couraient le long de leurs corps vibrants et convergeaient en un même point : celui où déjà leurs peaux s’embrassaient. Apollon finit par fondre sur les lèvres d’Hugo, et fut déçu de ne rien y cueillir de particulier, sinon le soulagement immense de mettre fin à ces mois de torture vaine. Finalement, le baiser sembla réveiller quelque chose en Hugo, qui desserra les poings, remonta vivement ses bras et accrocha ses doigts dans la chevelure ondulée d’Apollon. Il poussa le dieu contre le mur, dans une confusion de lèvres et de dents, s’attaqua à sa mâchoire, sentant les mains d’Apollon retracer la forme de chacun de ses muscles dorsaux. La nudité ne l’offusquait pas, bien au contraire. La lyre derrière eux jouait d’elle-même, mais il était trop ivre du corps d’Apollon pour y prêter la moindre attention. Leurs soupirs se faisaient de plus en plus prononcés, leur frustration, leur haine, tout s’évaporait dans la chaleur de leurs peaux se frottant l’une contre l’autre. Apollon, lassé de sentir la langue d’Hugo flatter sa gorge, inversa brutalement leur position, et le dos du journaliste cogna avec force contre le mur. Son grognement fut étouffé dans un énième baiser. Hugo tenta de reprendre le dessus, en vain. Il se débattit, joua des mains et de la langue pour contrôler un tant soit peu la situation, mais Apollon le surplombait de toute sa splendeur et, de sa force surhumaine, le maintenait plaqué contre le mur monochrome. Son souffle descendit, le long de son torse, le long de son ventre. Deux mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, et les reproches qui lui brûlaient la langue se perdirent dans un concerts de gémissements.

  C’était une guerre qui se jouait là, une guerre sans pitié, sans merci. Oubliée l’harmonie de ses anciennes conquêtes, cette nuit-là était bagarreuse et hautaine, violente, oserait-on dire, et colérique. Chacun absorbé par la beauté de l’autre, leurs peaux huilées par l’eau sacrée de l’effort, leurs visages rosis, de plaisir et d’ardeur, les lèvres rouges d’avoir trop embrassé, jusqu’à s’en faire saigner, les reins striés par des griffures vives, les cous dévorés par les baisers de la possession. Leur lutte dura longtemps, ponctuée de cris de rage et de plaisir intense. Ils se noyaient l’un dans l’autre. Apollon gardait ses yeux rivés sur le visage d’Hugo, lorsqu’il le tenait sous ses doigts, afin d’y apercevoir toutes les couleurs de l’extase. Ils avaient laissé loin la rumeur de la ville, enfermés dans leur torpeur enivrante, à humer le parfum navrant de cet amour qui ne se donnait que derrière les portes closes. Hugo profita de son moment d’absence pour le faire chavirer et reprendre la barre. Ce mortel c’était la foudre, l’orage, les cataclysmes ; tant d’années à nager dans des regards transparents, à se noyer dans des vagues d’indifférence, pour finalement se cogner à ses récifs. Il entoura sa nuque de ses bras, et Hugo eut un instant l’impression de sentir des ailes se poser sur ses épaules. Il se laissa recouvrir et plongea de nouveau sur le soleil qui bouillait entre ses cuisses.

  Lorsqu’ils rendirent leur dernier soupir – car la fin de cette lutte frivole sonnait comme une mort passagère – le temps sembla suspendu. Le silence avait effacé les gémissements, les claquements rythmés des peaux qui se heurtent, les sifflements de leurs poumons brûlés, les suppliques murmurées du bout de lèvres, à bout de souffle. La lyre joua ses dernières notes puis se mura dans le silence. Vidé, Apollon aurait dû se relever, attraper son instrument, et s’en aller. Laisser Hugo au milieu de son grand lit, à pleurer sa laideur nouvelle, et sa faiblesse de ne pas avoir su résister. Mais à la place, il rabattit les draps sur leurs corps encore tremblants et se referma sur Hugo comme une fleur quand le soleil chute de son zénith. Il ne dormit pas – les dieux ne dorment pas. A la place il se chercha mille et une excuses, lesquelles s’évanouissaient dès que ses yeux retombaient sur les paupières closes juste en-dessous de lui. Il ne pouvait s’y résoudre. Il se dit, sans grand espoir, que peut-être, cette fois ce serait différent. Pas d’issue tragique, par de mort violente, pas de punition injuste, pas d’amour décomposé de ne pas avoir su vibrer. Il laissa couler les heures, puis s’extirpa de l’étreinte, sans un mot, sans un bruit. Il attrapa sa lyre, prêt à faire ce pourquoi il était venu. Lui _dérober l’essence de sa beauté_. Ses doigts restèrent suspendus au-dessus des fils d’or. Hugo se retourna dans son sommeil, laissant sa main errer sur le vide qu’avait laissé Apollon. Sa respiration, calme et innocente, était la plus douce des musiques. Les dents du dieu claquèrent sur sa faiblesse. Amer, il détourna le regard. Il paierait cher son imprudence, mais c’était au-dessus de lui. Il s’était juré de tous les maudire, mais Hugo était l’exception. Il ferma les yeux. Il le détestait.

  La seconde d’après, Apollon était parti.

Quand Hugo échappa enfin aux bras possessifs du sommeil, il sentit la fatigue pendre à ses yeux, et toutes les zones de son corps qui hurlaient de douleur. Il fronça les sourcils, l’esprit divisé en divers songes contraires. Il tourna vivement la tête. Sur l’autre côté du matelas, une boucle d’or reposait, lasse.

  Et sur la table, deux thés figés.

**Author's Note:**

> L’OS laisse sous-entendre qu’une relation ne peut pas être équilibrée tant qu’il n’y a pas une hiérarchie dominant/dominé d’établie mais c’est loin d’être ce que je pense (et aussi loin d’être l’unique vérité), j’ai simplement décidé d’axer mon texte en ce sens. Voilà c'était la petite précision ^^  
> Merci d'avoir lu, jvous aime la Q army <3


End file.
